The Lost Gorillas/Mistakes
{| class="table" ! style="font-weight: bold; width:370px;" | Image ! style="font-weight: bold; width:300px;" | Description |- | | Near the start of the episode, Ono is missing his Mark of the Guard. |- | |As Zazu thanks Bunga for pulling him out of the beehive, his head becomes disconnected from his body. |- | | When speaking to Zazu, Fuli's Mark of the Guard is replaced with a ring marking. It remains this way for most of the episode. |- | | Kion's upper belly has been messed up. |- | | As Hafifu and Majinuni chant Kuishi Ni Kucheka, part of Majinuni's foot gets cut out. |- | | At one point as Kion speaks to Simba, the front tuft of his mane is incorrectly colored, with the frontal half colored dark red and the other half bright red. |- | | When calling to Hafifu and Majinuni, Kion's Mark of the Guard is missing. |- | | In the forest, Ono's Mark of the Guard is on the wrong side. |- | | When Ono goes to search for Hafifu and Majinuni, his Mark of the Guard is shown on the wrong wing. |- | | When the camera focuses out on the Guard, Fuli's Mark of the Guard is missing. In addition to this, Beshte is shown to be alone, but in the shot that follows, Ono is suddenly perched on his back. |- | | When the Guard run into the forest to find the gorilla princes, Fuli, Ono and Bunga's Mark of the Guard are on the wrong shoulder. |- | | When the gorillas throw a snowball, Hafifu is on the left and Majinuni is on the right. In their next scene, they have switched places and their voices have switched. |- | | After Bunga knocks Beshte back in the snow, Beshte's Mark of the Guard is missing when he gets back up. |- | | When Beshte protects Kion and Bunga from Hafifu and Majinuni's snowball attacks, Ono's Mark of the Guard is on the wrong side. |- | |While the giant snowball is falling on the gorillas, Hafifu is on the left and Majinuni is on the right. However, when they poke their heads out of the snow, they have switched places. |- | | When Fuli and Kion rushes around the snow to join the team, their Mark of the Guard ends up on the wrong shoulder at one point. |- | | When watching Kion slide down the snow, Fuli's ring mark is missing. |- | | When Kion is sliding down the mountain, his Mark of the Guard goes missing briefly. |- | |Despite being dark gray in The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar, Kion's protracted claws are pale grey. |- | | Just before Kion slides to the end of the cliff, his Mark of the Guard goes missing. |- | | As Kion speaks to King Sokwe, Beshte's Mark of the Guard appears on both shoulders. Category:Mistakes Category:Season One Mistakes